Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus for irradiating an irradiation target with a charged particle beam.
Description of Related Art
As a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus which is used in radiation therapy, a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus disclosed in the related art is known. In the related art, the charged particle beam irradiation apparatus is described in which a parameter corresponding to each of a plurality of spots in an irradiation target is accumulated, a parameter corresponding to a predetermined spot among the parameters is output to an excitation unit as one unified transmission signal, and a charged particle beam is sequentially incident on a predetermined spot, based on the parameter. In this charged particle beam irradiation apparatus, if the irradiation of all the spots of a certain layer with the charged particle beam is completed, the energy of the charged particle beam is changed and the irradiation of the spots of the next layer with a charged particle beam is performed.